The Twisted Hagworts Story
by tailor Watts
Summary: i am just being stupied but this is what truely what would happen if me and my friends went to Hogwarts i no it may suck but hey it's my first story DON'T READ FRIENDS ONLY. R&R MexHarry RonxMegg JessexTheTwins


The Twised Hogwarts

( How it would be if I was there)

chapter 1

It started out like any other day Jessie, Meggie, and I were at

school talking about our dreams that prevuse night; and as we were

telling one another we rellized that we all had the same deam so we

just giggled about it and thought wow we spend to much time togther!

But the next day we were all really quit not wanting to tell the others

what had happend when they arived home that prevuse day. but being the

loud and sometimes to loud jessie; she could not keep it in any longer,

as she came up to Megan and I she said yall i go a hogwarts letter just

like in my deam! And we all looked at one another knowing what the

other was thinking, and quickly me and Meghan said "I got one too"

and

we all knew that we were in. later that day Headwig deliverd a transfur

slip that said that the three of use had been accepted to a Catholic

Prep school in London and we were going to live there for the rest of

the year! We were so thrilled we had the perfect cover to get away

from our stupied catholic school and go learn with some of the most

famus wiches and wizerds of our time!

We were to live that afternoon so Ron which is jessica's

friends

brother gave us a ride in " THE CAR" and we were off to platform

nine

and three quarters when we arived me and jessie had no problem running

throu a brick wall-we fall all the time so we are use to it- meghan on

the other hand had never heard of this kind of travel and made it clear

if she ran in to this wall and she hurt herself she would stab us with

her wond but Ron asured herr that she would not hurt herself and he

would not let anything happen to her-meghan looks deep into rons

eyes-and say's ok and as soon as this happened me and jessica knew

she

had a crush( well the rule between them was that we had to cheak them

out just to make sure they are ok) so of coures i took him in the back

of an alley and jessica did the talking and i did the threatning but

the only problem with this was hermione saw us and she liked ron and

did a spell on us and...well let just say we lost!! but no worries we

got are point across and we will be learning magic so we will deal with

that girl later!! so as we all arrive and it was time to be placed in

our rightful place GRIFFENDOR baby we all shouted this was already

better than St.Annes!! as the girls met EVERYONE...YES EVERYINE -we are

very bubbley and freindly people- even tho we had met everyone we did

not like everyone ...sytherin (but who likes them anyway the grils

said to one another) and herminonie for clear reasons!

As we were coming down off our sugar high we all noticed that we

had to share a room with the...awww i cant even say her name i

exclamed to a love srucked meghan and a i feel you jessie awww what is

her problem she does not run this school i angerly shouted what should

we call her because that names makes me feel lik im going to throw up!!

as jessie and me think of a good name for THE ONE meghan was on her bed

texting ron .jessie and i were just like let her been in her own world

right now then jessie turns to me and says lets call her THE THING i

replie that sound good! and at that time THE THING walked in the room

and gives us the look of,of...of EVIL! but we chose to ignore it and

go to bed seeing as how we had a big day tomarrow!

the next day we all ran down stairs because we were runing late

thanls to jessie ,we tried to get her up but she tried a spell with

her wond but did not know any; so she just throu it at us...but after

she ran out of things to throw she final go up. and as we ran down the

hall we saw harry and ron as meghan was flirting up a storm me and

jessie was trying to get them to go to class and harry was doing the

samething with ron so we final get them apart and me and harry drop out

books and got them mixed up so we had to meet one another outside our

next class which i did not mind because well he was ummm how do i say

this F-I-N-E! but when jessica saw this she was like i all ready have

to deal with meghan i am not looking after you too and i replied you

dont have to and jessie knew i was going to do what ever i was going t

do anyway so she didnt even wasted her breath! i thought to my self

darn she knows me to well,but i only did that for a moment cause i

still had flriting to do. well when me and meggie were flirting jessie

went to the coner cause she had nothing to;naturly she did not want to

stay there and watch us flirt so when she was in her little coner read

inuyasha of course the twins ran into her -yes ran into her- and

started talking up a storm but jessie wanted no part of it - only

because she did not look up from her book- so when she did look up to

tell them to go away she quickly threw her book across the room and

said how how...ummmm howdy my name is jessie and the twins started to

interduss themself's hey jessie we are -then jessie cuts them off

short- ooh i know who you are the boys say really then who are we

jessie replies you are the hottest twin wizards EVER!! well the george

was dumb-founded because he thought she was the hottest witch ever! and

they soon were head over hills for one another!

the next morning jessie woke up quickly -which is not jessie-so

me and meghan knew something was going on somethig BIG then jessie said

OMG the mosst wonderful thing is happening today and told us to get

dressed and hurry up so me and meghan hurryed up but she would not tell

us for what? so as we are running thro hall and jessie screaming get

out of my way the best thing in the world is happening today... meghan

and i were still clueless as what was going on. and we get to the food

court and jessie shouts it is Pancake day and they have chocolate chip

Pancakes!! WHAT?WHAT? -well I was angery- YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5:00 JUST

S YOU CAN HAVE PANCAKES!? jessie lookes at me with big puppy dog eyes

and says yes -and meghan did not care she wanted pancakes too... and

was happy you could get extra surup- and jessie did do the puppy dog

eyes so i could not be mad-because she looked like a SQURAL!!- but it

seemed everyone knew about the panccakes cause 5 min. later the whole

places was full of MONSTERS -witches were real mean when the are

hungry- so we got our breakfast and go out of there-

So after we ate our first class was posions with professor Snape

and he showed us how to be invisable and he gave us a good tip if you

want gt someone back use this posion and give them PURPLES NURPLES

well we were all happy because we so wanted to get back THE THING so

we went to our room and stare brain storming!


End file.
